1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to material handling equipment and in particular to an improved hose assembly for conducting operating fluid in such material handling equipment having relatively movable portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In material handling devices, such as bucket loaders and the like, fluid operated devices, such as the tilt cylinder for controlling the arrangement of the bucket on a lift arm, may be movable with the lift arm so as to have variable positioning relative to a base portion of the loader carrying the source of pressurized fluid for operating the tilt cylinder. It has been conventional to provide relatively long flexible hoses for conducting the pressurized fluid from the source to the tilt cylinder to accommodate the substantial variable positioning therebetween. It has been found, however, that, at times, these flexible hoses are pinched between the relative moving portions of the loader rupturing the hoses and causing down time and repeated and expensive maintenance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,897 of A. J. Van Auwelaer et al, a backhoe apparatus is provided with a plurality of hoses which are relatively long, as discussed above, to accommodate the relative movement between the valve structure and block to which the opposite ends of the hoses are connected.
In Roy E. Hauff U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,839, a hydraulic hose mounting for a material handling apparatus is shown to similarly include relatively long flexible hoses between relatively movable portions of the apparatus. Additionally, Hauff teaches the use of swivel connections at the end of the hose which may permit relatively free side-to-side movement of the hose between its terminal connections.
Harold L. Dobrikin, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,450, shows a flexible hose support for supporting the mid-portion of a plurality of hoses extending between the cab portion and body portion of a truck. The support includes a bracket and spring means for flexibly supporting the hoses at a mid-portion thereof.